<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked In by mikkimouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588866">Locked In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse'>mikkimouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Locking, Other, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Trope Bingo Round 14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley have picked this weekend to be locked in...in <em>every</em> sense of the word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664342">first locking fic</a>, I very much wanted a version where Aziraphale and Crowley stayed locked together for a couple of days, instead of just a couple of hours. So here we are, ~2k words of fluff with a faint hint of smut.</p>
<p>If you're unsure what locking is, it's basically the snake version of knotting. Different mechanism, but same goal, and for fanfiction purposes, it's a great excuse for extended cuddles. </p>
<p>This fills the Locked In square on my <a href="https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/17415.html">Trope Bingo board</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><br/>Friday, 5:30pm<br/></em><br/>"You'll be closed for the whole weekend?" </p>
<p>The woman gave him a piteous look, but Aziraphale would <em>not</em> be dissuaded. He'd already stayed open thirty minutes later than he'd meant to. "Yes. The whole weekend." </p>
<p>"But—" </p>
<p>Aziraphale shook his head. "I do apologize, my dear woman, but the bookshop will be <em>closed</em> until Monday morning at the earliest." </p>
<p>"But tomorrow will be—"</p>
<p>He ushered her to the door. "You can refer to the hours posted on the door for our opening times." </p>
<p>The woman twisted around. "But the hours—" </p>
<p>Aziraphale very firmly pushed her onto the front step. "Have a wonderful weekend, and I shall see you next week." </p>
<p>With that, he closed the door and locked it, resolutely ignoring the woman's faint protestations. He'd had plans for this weekend for some time now; nothing would stop him from very <em>thoroughly</em> enjoying those plans. </p>
<p>He drew the window shades and turned off the few lights in the bookshop before he made his way upstairs to his small, comfortable flat with the small, comfortable bedroom that he rarely used. </p>
<p>Crowley was waiting for him, lounging on that rarely used bed and swiping over his phone. He glanced up as soon as Aziraphale walked in. "Finally get that woman out of the store, did you?" </p>
<p>Aziraphale groaned and sat on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes. "She was just determined to come back first thing tomorrow morning. It did not matter <em>how</em> many times I explained that we would be closed."</p>
<p>"Mm." The bed creaked and dipped with movement, and Crowley's arm slid around his middle. "Maybe you should've let her come back. See what she gets for being pushy." </p>
<p>Aziraphale leaned back into his touch. "Absolutely not." He turned slightly so he could trace his fingers along Crowley's face. "I intend to enjoy the next two days, and that means <em>no</em> interruptions while I'm locked up with you." </p>
<p>"Hrmph." Crowley kissed the tips of Aziraphale's fingers. "Better hurry up and get undressed then, angel, so we can get to it." </p>
<p>Aziraphale went back to removing his socks and trousers. "Did you check the refrigerator?" </p>
<p>Crowley flopped back on the bed. "Yes."</p>
<p>"And the wine rack?" </p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>. And you know we can miracle up anything we need," Crowley reminded him. </p>
<p>Aziraphale sighed exasperatedly. "I've told you a thousand times, Crowley, food just doesn't <em>taste</em> right when it's been miracled." </p>
<p>"I was talking about the wine." </p>
<p>Aziraphale ignored the smirk he could hear in Crowley's voice and stood up so he could put away his clothes properly. Normally he'd just leave them folded on the chair, but if they were going to be locked up here for two whole days, it would bother him to see the little pile. Yes, he <em>could</em> just miracle them away, but he generally liked taking care of his clothes by hand. </p>
<p>He heard a snap behind him, and he turned to see Crowley stretched across the bed, wearing only his sunglasses and a wide grin.</p>
<p>Aziraphale scoffed. "<em>Really</em>." </p>
<p>Crowley's grin only grew wider. "We've got all weekend, angel. No sense in waiting." </p>
<p>"It <em>is</em> nice when I get to help, you know," Aziraphale said. </p>
<p>Crowley nodded at him. "You're not letting me help you." </p>
<p>Aziraphale looked down at himself; he was still wearing pants and an undershirt. "Would you like to help with the rest of it?" </p>
<p>Even from behind the dark glasses, he could feel the heat of Crowley's gaze. "No. I like watching." </p>
<p>Well, then. </p>
<p>Aziraphale stripped out of the undershirt a little more slowly than he normally would, with the knowledge that Crowley's eyes were fixed on him. The pants followed, and then he knelt on the bed and crawled over to Crowley. </p>
<p>Crowley smiled lazily and touched his cheek. "Hello, angel." </p>
<p>Aziraphale leaned down to kiss him. "Hello, my dear." </p>
<p>Crowley took off his glasses and set them on the table beside the bed. His lovely, golden eyes were impossibly soft. "Are you ready?" </p>
<p>"I've been ready for weeks," Aziraphale said. "Are you?" </p>
<p>Crowley groaned and pulled him close, and Aziraphale went eagerly.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p><em>Friday, 8:00pm<br/></em><br/>Aziraphale flipped to the next page in his book. It was a bit awkward reading at this angle, but he so very much enjoying having Crowley wrapped tightly around him, one leg thrown around his and an arm around his middle and his face shoved very solidly in the back of Aziraphale's neck. And, of course, having Crowley locked inside him. </p>
<p>He turned another page, and Crowley made a slightly incoherent noise. </p>
<p>Aziraphale paused in his reading. "Crowley? Do you need something?" </p>
<p>"Hng," Crowley said. "Water." </p>
<p>Aziraphale set the book aside and took a bottle of water from the refrigerator, as well as a bowl of strawberries. It had only been a couple of hours since they'd started, but he was already feeling a bit peckish.</p>
<p>He handed the water back to Crowley, who took it and drank greedily, and nibbled on the strawberries himself. </p>
<p>Crowley gave him the bottle back half-finished, and Aziraphale set it on the table where it was within a little easier reach. "Would you like anything to eat, dear?" </p>
<p>Crowley shook his head. "No. No. 'M good right now." </p>
<p>Aziraphale squeezed his arm. "And would you like anything...else?" </p>
<p>Crowley laughed breathlessly into his neck. "No, not right now. But uh. Soon, I think." </p>
<p>"All right. Just let me know when you're ready." </p>
<p>Crowley kissed his neck, and then the back of his head. "How are you doing?" </p>
<p>"Mm. I've got you wrapped around me, inside me, a delightful book, and snacks." Aziraphale smiled and wiggled a little. "I am absolutely <em>perfect</em>." </p>
<p>Crowley hugged him, and Aziraphale picked up his book and popped another strawberry into his mouth.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Friday, 11:30pm</em>
</p>
<p>"Aziraphale...<em>Aziraphale</em>..." </p>
<p>Crowley's fingers dug into his chest, although not painfully so, and Aziraphale made a soothing noise. Well, he attempted to; he was feeling a bit breathless himself. "Are you close, my dear?" </p>
<p>Crowley nodded, his breath hot and harsh against Aziraphale's shoulder. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck <em>please</em>—" </p>
<p>Aziraphale rolled his hips a little faster—not <em>too</em> much so; Crowley was quite sensitive during this time—and sped up stroking his own cock. He was very close as well, which made focusing on both of them a little more complicated than it usually was. </p>
<p>Crowley clutched at him tighter, still moaning, but the words had faded into incoherent sobs and scattered syllables. </p>
<p>While normally Aziraphale liked to take his time, he didn't draw it out now; Crowley was outstandingly sensitive when they were locked together and taking <em>too</em> long could tip it over the line from pleasurable to painful. Besides, this would hardly be the last time they had sex this weekend.  </p>
<p>Aziraphale came shortly after that, stroking himself through it, and from the way Crowley sobbed his name, he gathered he'd brought Crowley with him. They lay there for a moment, breathless, until Aziraphale had the presence of mind to miracle away the mess. </p>
<p>He traced light patterns along Crowley's arm. "How was that?" </p>
<p>"Fishing for compliments, angel?" Crowley's voice was rough and sleepy. </p>
<p>"Hardly. I simply want to make sure you're enjoying yourself. And that it's not too much." </p>
<p>"Never too much." Crowley yawned. "Not with you." </p>
<p>The words gave Aziraphale more of a warm glow in his chest than the orgasm had.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Saturday, 10:00am</em>
</p>
<p>"Is that an <em>omelet?</em>" Crowley asked incredulously. "Did you miracle a bloody omelet for breakfast?" </p>
<p>Aziraphale took another dainty bite. "It's brunch, Crowley." </p>
<p>"After all that rubbish about how miracled food doesn't taste as good, I wake up to find you with an <em>omelet</em> in bed?!" Crowley sounded like he was smothering a laugh. </p>
<p>Aziraphale would <em>not</em> be teased. "It <em>doesn't</em>," he insisted. "But I woke up wanting an omelet and I can hardly cook anything in this position. And I only miracled it up from the front step. I called that wonderful little café just down the street and had them deliver." </p>
<p>Crowley's entire body was shaking with suppressed laughter, and thus, by extension, shaking Aziraphale's. </p>
<p>Aziraphale narrowed his eyes severely, even though Crowley couldn't see it, and infused his tone with as much tetchiness as he could muster. "Does this laughter mean you do <em>not</em> want any of the coffee I had them bring?" </p>
<p>Crowley kissed the back of his neck, and then his shoulders. "Didn't say that, angel." </p>
<p>Aziraphale waited until Crowley gave him a few more apologetic kisses before he relinquished the coffee, and then he went back to his very <em>delicious</em> omelet.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Saturday, 2:45pm</em>
</p>
<p>Crowley slept behind him, breathing deep and even, chest pressing against Aziraphale's back with every inhale. It was rather like being wrapped up in a living blanket, which might have been overwarm in the middle of a sunny Saturday afternoon, but in reality, it made Aziraphale feel very comfortable and very loved. </p>
<p>He was a bit drowsy himself, but as he'd never really taken to sleeping the way Crowley had, he was reading the second book in the stack he'd brought up. </p>
<p>Then he realized he'd read the same paragraph three times without grasping a word of it. Hm. Perhaps he was more tired than he'd realized. </p>
<p>Aziraphale set the book aside and nestled into the pillow. Maybe he should just close his eyes for a few minutes and give himself a bit of a rest. Locking wasn't nearly as exhausting for him as it was for Crowley, but they'd also never done it for this long before. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and focused on Crowley's breathing behind him. </p>
<p>Within a few moments, he was also sound asleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Saturday, 6:00pm</em>
</p>
<p>"You slept." Crowley sounded amused. </p>
<p>Aziraphale stretched—well, as much as he could stretch, given how they were bound up together. "Well, you seem to enjoy it so much. I thought I would see what all the fuss is about." </p>
<p>Crowley nuzzled the back of his neck. "And what did you think?" </p>
<p>"I'm not sure I get the appeal of the actual <em>sleeping</em>," Aziraphale said. "But falling asleep with you and waking up with you, I like very much." </p>
<p>"Hm. In that case, you should try it a few more times." Crowley trailed his fingers up Aziraphale's arm. "Just to make sure that's really what you enjoy about it." </p>
<p>Aziraphale wiggled his hips. "Mm, I believe I've got better things to do with my time right now, dearest. What do you think?" </p>
<p>Crowley groaned. "<em>Angel</em>." </p>
<p>"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Aziraphale asked innocently. </p>
<p>Crowley's arm tightened around him. "<em>Absolutely not</em>."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Saturday, 10:15pm</em>
</p>
<p>"Got any threes?" </p>
<p>"Go fish. Got any sevens?" </p>
<p>Aziraphale yanked the cards out of his hand and passed them over his shoulder. "Are you sure you can't see my cards?" </p>
<p>"Of course not," Crowley said. "'M just back here counting freckles on your back. How about twos?" </p>
<p>Aziraphale grumpily handed over the two of diamonds. "If you're cheating, I'm going to be <em>very </em>cross."</p>
<p>"Who bloody cheats at Go Fish?" Crowley asked. "Got any jacks?" </p>
<p>"Go fish," Aziraphale said primly. </p>
<p>Crowley snorted. "Oh, <em>now</em> who's cheating?" </p>
<p>Aziraphale elbowed him. "I knew you were looking at my cards, you...you <em>wily snake</em>." </p>
<p>Crowley just laughed. "I <em>am</em> a demon."</p>
<p>Aziraphale folded his cards. "Maybe we should play something <em>else</em> instead, since you can't keep your eyes to yourself." </p>
<p>"Hmm, in that case, how about a nice game of poker?" </p>
<p>"<em>Crowley</em>."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>Sunday, 7:00am</em>
</p>
<p>"Are you sure you want me to read this one?" Aziraphale asked. </p>
<p>Crowley nodded into his back. "Yeah. It's one of your favorites, right?" </p>
<p>"Well, yes, of course it is, but <em>you've</em> never expressed an interest until now." </p>
<p>"Maybe I want to see what all the fuss is about," Crowley said. "Or maybe I just want to get some more sleep. You have a nice voice. Very soothing." </p>
<p>"Fine, then. But if you fall asleep, I'm going to stop reading it out loud." </p>
<p>"All right, all right." Crowley kissed his shoulder. "I'll do my best to stay awake, then." </p>
<p>"With Ms. Austen, I don't think staying awake will be a problem." Aziraphale opened the well-loved book to the first page and started reading. "'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.'"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Sunday, 3:30pm</em>
</p>
<p>Aziraphale groaned and rolled onto his back when Crowley finally slipped out of him, relishing the chance to move into a new position. He hated the loss of it, the sudden feeling of emptiness, but it <em>was</em> nice to stretch out in a way he hadn't been able to for days. </p>
<p>He turned to Crowley, who was also lying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling dazedly. "How are you doing, my dear?" </p>
<p>Crowley blinked slowly. "I. Er. Hng." </p>
<p>Aziraphale sat up and got a bottle of water, which Crowley took and drank almost entirely in one go. "Was it too much?" </p>
<p>"Nn." Crowley shook his head. "Good. So...so good." </p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled and kissed his forehead, and then took a plate of cheese and crackers out of the refrigerator by the bed for a little snack. It usually took Crowley awhile to come down after they'd been locked together for a while. </p>
<p>He nibbled his food and watched Crowley sip the rest of his water and slowly come back to himself, until his golden eyes were focused once again. </p>
<p>"That...was a great way to spend a weekend," Crowley finally said. </p>
<p>"We still have most of Sunday left," Aziraphale said. "Have you given any thought to what you'd like to do?" </p>
<p>Crowley yawned. "'M not going to be doing much of anything, angel. Although..." </p>
<p>Aziraphale waited, but Crowley didn't continue. "Although what?" </p>
<p>Crowley shrugged, as if it didn't really matter. "If you wanted to keep reading your book aloud, that might be nice." </p>
<p>Aziraphale grinned. "Are you enjoying <em>Pride and Prejudice?</em>"</p>
<p>Another shrug. "It's pretty funny." </p>
<p>"Oh, Jane Austen is <em>quite</em> the skilled humorist," Aziraphale said. "She has such a way with words and characters. If you enjoy this one, you really should read the rest of her novels." </p>
<p>"I dunno." Crowley rolled onto his side and propped his head up in his hand. "Don't think I'd like 'em as much without you doing the voices." </p>
<p>Aziraphale pressed his lips together to keep his smile from spreading too far. "Well, then perhaps I shall have to read them all to you." </p>
<p>Crowley dropped his head to the pillow, but Aziraphale caught the corner of his grin. "Maybe we should finish this one first." </p>
<p>Aziraphale picked the book back up and adjusted the pillows behind him. "Well, I certainly think we can handle that." </p>
<p>Crowley curled up against him, head now pillowed on Aziraphale's chest, and Aziraphale started reading again. </p>
<p>A perfectly lovely ending to a perfectly lovely weekend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come see me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a><br/><a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m">Pillowfort</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>